


How did I fall for you?

by pottahhhhh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahhhhh/pseuds/pottahhhhh
Summary: Draco gets turned into a girl after his drink gets drugged one unlucky night. He is then forced to change his identity, meaning he can't be put in Slytherin for it would raise suspicion. Meet Daniela McQueen, a Gryffindor girl that potentially has a crush on a certain emerald eyed boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first time writing fan fiction so don't drag me if it actually sucks lmao but anyway i would love feed back so feel free to point out errors and anything really :)

The soft golden glow of the fire lights up the common room, the crackles of it being the only sound filling the room. A small body was nestled on the couch, knees pulled up to their chest as thoughtful emerald eyes watched the flames crackle. It was quite peaceful. That is why Harry tended to wake up early and come down to the common room. It gave him time to think, and the raven haired boy most certainly did a lot of that. The fire crackled again, causing the boys eyes to wander back to the fire. He stared at it for a few moments. The fire and him weren't all that different. The fire inevitably burned everything around it, only causing destruction. He was like the fire, in a sense. Harry let his thoughts wander until he heard voices and rushed footsteps.

"Honestly Ronald, quit your whining! We  _need_ to get to the Great Hall early, you know this- we  _talked_ about this yesterday!" Hermione's irritated voice snaps.

Ron just continues grumbling, even though he knows Hermione was right. Harry cracks a small grin at his friends' bickering. Even though they had grown up tons since they were only mere first years, the two didn't cease to bicker no matter what. 

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione's irritation forgotten as she smiles at her other best friend.

Harry grins, "Good morning guys."

"Morning mate." Ron mumbles, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I'm hoping at least you remembered my request yesterday?" Hermione raises her eyebrows in expectance.

"Of course, but it wouldn't have mattered much, considering I'm always up early anyway." Harry cheekily grins. Hermione had asked if it was okay that they go to the Great Hall for breakfast early the next day so she could get some extra studying in.

"Oh hush." Hermione rolls her eyes, "now lets go. We've already wasted plenty of time that I could have used for studying!" The brunette rushes off, obviously waiting for the two boys to follow after her. 

"Bloody mental she is." Ron mutters, causing both the boys to snigger.

"Don't make me come back and get you my self!" Hermione's distant voice calls. Harry and Ron quickly share a look of fear before scurrying after the demanding girl.

* * *

Passive grey eyes scan the great hall, in search for-

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansys knowing eyes bore into the blonde.

"Yes I'm doing just fine, Pansy. Why do you ask?" Draco replies quickly, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

Pansy smirks at the scoffing boy and looks down at her lap, trying to hide her slight chuckle. "I know you're looking for Potter, Draco." Pansy says, her watchful gaze coming up to rest on Draco's unbelieving face.

"What? Why would _I_ of all people be looking for _him?_ " Draco scoffs, his eyebrows furrowing together, "What would possess you to think such a thing, Pansy?"

Pansy laughs in return, "Well there aren't exactly many people here, considering how early it is, and I can just about count on my fingers how many Gryffindors I know that sit near Potter's usual seat. And you not so coincidentally seem to hate all of them." Now the girl is full on smirking again, which causes Draco rolls his eyes and look away, knowing he's been caught.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall open, followed by Weasel and Granger. Then, Harry makes his way in just after them. The raven haired boys intense gaze immediately locks onto Draco's grey eyes and Draco could've sworn he saw them soften. And for a moment, just a short moment, when green meets grey, it seems that they are the only ones there. Harrys footsteps slow down the slightest bit, and other sounds become muffled as they focus on one another. Draco is the first to break the intense eye lock as he looks away, earning a scoff from pansy.

"Just go kiss him already!" Pansy says exasperated, her eyebrows raised.

"You _know_ it's not that easy!" Draco snaps. Pansys eyes widen and then a smirk takes over her pale face.

"Ha! You just admitted that you like him! I knew it!" She says with triumph. Draco's eyes widen and his first instinct is to immediately deny Pansys claim. But the more he thinks, he knows Pansy is never going to drop this anyway, so theres really no point. Draco recoils for the shortest moment before remembering who he is. The blonde cools down his  features and throws on a careless smirk.

"I assure you that I don't like him. But you cant exactly say he's hard on the eyes." Draco rolls his eyes while shrugging his shoulder, appearing to be careless. His mother, Narcissa, had taught that. It was a graceful yet demanding move, it took years to perfect. Then Draco looks back to Pansy, raising an eyebrow, "I'm _sure_ we can agree on that?"

Pansy elegantly shrugs, "Yeah, he's attractive there's no denying that, but it seems like something more to me." And then she adds, "And Granger is more my taste anyway."

Few people know Pansy's a lesbian, but they don't dare bully her about it. Although she is seems like a mere school girl, she can be _incredibly_ intimidating when she wants. It doesn't seem to shock Draco that she has eyes for Granger, Pansy has always liked the smart ones. Draco shakes his head trying to get himself to focus again, but he just can't help it when his thoughts wander to the golden boy. The blonde looks away from his clenched hands and think to himself. _'Do I actually like him?'_ Again, he shake his head with pursed lips, and came to the conclusion that he couldn't possibly have a petty crush on the boy who lived. Besides, he's Draco Malfoy, he doesn't have time for crushes and relationships. All that matters is succeeding in school, and being the best of the best. _Right?_

* * *

The two boys wouldn't stop staring at each other, and even Ron had noticed. _'Harry, would you stop staring at Malfoy?! It's creepy!'_ Ron had pointed out at one point. While Ron preceded to whine about it, Hermione just watched the two with a knowing look, as did Pansy (but, Pansy had a smirk of course). Pansy soon got fed up with the two boys staring longingly at each other, and had come to the conclusion that she would take action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**  
Darkness.

Darkness is all I see. I walk forward in search for help, only to find more darkness. I can feel my fingers tingling from the cold. I put my arms around myself in attempt to get warmer. As I keep walking forward, I see a boy in the distance. He is tall, but slim. He walks towards me with grace and confidence. He has thin pink lips, a sharp jaw, and a straight nose. His hair is so blond that it seems white. I have a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair. After looking at all of that, what stands out the most is his eyes.

He has the prettiest eyes.

They are a grey blue color. I could get lost in them. I find it hard to look away from them. He takes a hold of my hand and I feel a slight tingling sensation from his touch. With his other hand, he caresses my cheek. I can feel his body heat from how close he is to me. I melt into his touch.

"Mr. Potter?" I hear a distant voice call. "Mr. Potter, pay attention will you?"

"Huh, what?" My head snaps up. "Oh yes of course professor." I reply sheepishly, realizing I had fallen asleep. I scratch the back of my head with guilt.

Professor McGonagall rolls her eyes. "I will not repeat the notes. You'll have to borrow them from another student. Next time you won't be so lucky." Her eyes narrow.

I make a mental note to ask Hermione for the notes.

"Of course professor." I reply, trying to pay attention again.

Of course my plan doesn't end up working, because I can't stop thinking about my dream, longing to be in Draco's arms.

•~•~•~•~•~TimeSkip~•~•~•~•~•  
(Still Harry's POV)

"Ron! Slow down will you!" Hermione scolds, lightly smacking his arm.

"Sorry Mione, a man's gotta eat!" Ron defends

I watch the two with amusement in my eyes.

"Right Harry?" Ron says, clearly asking for help to defend himself.

"Yeah, totally." I reply sarcastically

Hermione's eyes narrow, soon followed by her rolling her honey eyes and chuckling.

"You could at least  _try_ to be polite. You don't think I'm hungry? Because I am, but I still manage to appear  _decent_." Hermione states wisely

_'Well, she's right. I really can't help out Ron here... He's on his own now.'_ I think while looking at the two. A small smile graces my face as I think about how Hermione's always scolding Ron about how he eats. One of these days he is seriously bound to choke. And when it happens I'm not sure if I'll be able to help him. I'll probably be laughing to much

As I watch the two bicker, I feel a pair of piercing eyes watching me. My eyebrows scrunch up as I turn and look around. I look behind me and find a pair of mesmerizing light grey-blue eyes looking back at my green ones. They quickly avert their gaze down to their lap, fiddling with their fingers. That's when I take in their appearance. Blond hair is all I need to see before it clicks. 

Draco.

I admire his beauty. His high cheekbones and his- well his everything is utterly breathtaking. He really does look like he was hand made by the Gods themselves. He seems, in a way, delicate. Although he carries himself with confidence, I can see that he is hurting. It's in his eyes. His eyes seem cold and blank on the outside, but to me his emotions are all on show, no matter how hard he tries to push them away. My eyes can't help but soften as look at him.

Apparently I continued watching him for a while because Ron had to bring me out of my daze.

"Harry, mate?" Ron questions

I quickly turn around to face Ron and Hermione. "Yeah sorry... What is it?"

Hermione's eyes have a glint of amusement in them as she looks at me.

"What is it, Hermione?" I ask

"Oh it's nothing, Harry. Apart from the fact that you were totally checking out the Slytherin Prince..." She says clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

My eyes widen. "What? N-no! That's not what was going on! I just felt someone staring at me so I just turned around!" I stuttered, my face heated up.

"Yeah, Mione. Harry would never check out Malfoy! He's a Slytherin after all..." Ron trails off.

"Well, Harry's face says otherwise..." Hermione mutters.

"What was that?" Ron questions.

"Oh it's nothing..." Hermione quickly says.

I squint my eyes and look at her. Ron looks at the two of us, confusion evident on his face.

"Is there something you don't want us to know?" Ron asks, poking Hermione.

Hermione shoo's his hand away with a chuckle.

"As I said, it's nothing Ron... Nothing you need to worry about at least. Not for now."

Ron still doesn't trust her, neither do I though. I mean, look at her! That sneaky little smirk she has... That evil glint in her eyes.... She's planning something!

Hermione rolls her eyes as if she read my mind, "Calm down Harry, I'm not planning anything. I just noticed something that I should've realized a while ago." She giggles a bit at the end.

I roll my eyes with a playful scoff. I have such weird friends.

•~•~•~•~•~TimeSkip~•~•~•~•~•

**Third Person POV**  
The two girls quietly made their way out of their common rooms and made their way to the Forbidden Forest.

The girl with bushy brown hair had arrived first. Not long after that, a girl with short black hair arrived.

The two girls exchanged greetings before creating a plan. Yes, not only was Pansy taking charge, but Hermione too. Pansy had approached the other girl after potions class, just the day before. Hermione reluctantly agreed, only because she wanted to see Harry happy. She knew about the destruction she could potentially be causing, but she thought it would be worth it in the end. Pansy on the other hand, she knew Draco had a painfully obvious crush on the raven haired boy, he was just in complete denial. She would keep trying to push them together, no matter what.

Of course this meant that Hermione lied had to Harry, about not planning anything, but all she was trying to do is help him find happiness.

Pansy and Hermione had met up at the Forbidden Forest to start planning, so they did. They had agreed on trapping the two in a classroom. Doing this would force the two to use teamwork to find their way out.

Once the girls were done discussing and finalizing their plan, they said their goodbyes and made their way back to their common rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"Okay, now can we go to the potions classroom? I left my favorite quill there by accident." Hermione asks me, tilting her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure thing. You go on ahead though. I'm going to go grab a sweater." I say, walking backwards, towards the gryffindor rooms.

Hermione's eyes widen at this. "No no no! You'll be fine!" She says, grabbing my hand pulling me along with her towards the potions classroom, not really giving me a choice in the matter.

I give her an odd look. Hermione's been acting weird all day now. As if she's anticipating something, and I'm not sure it it's something good or bad. First she 'forgets' her favorite quill in potions class. Hermione never forgets things, especially if it's one of her belongings. And now she's not letting me go get my sweater? Normally she would encourage me to go get it. 'I don't want you to catch a cold! Go get your sweater!' She even said to me once. I narrow my eyes at her. 'It's probably nothing. She would tell me if something is bothering her.' I come to the conclusion of. I give her a look one more time, before compiling.

Hermione just smiles nervously at this, her free hand fidgets with the hem of her skirt slightly. "Okay then, let's get a move on." She then speeds up a bit, her iron grip still on my hand.

The rest of the walk to the potions classroom was filled with silence. It gave me someone to think. Think about everything and anything. I find myself thinking about the dream I had in transfiguration class. To be more specific, I'm talking about the one with Draco in it.

It was an odd dream.

I have no idea why I would be thinking about Draco, let alone be dreaming about him. And I wasn't just merely dreaming about him, I was dreaming about him being all lovey dovey to me. It's just that, I've never dreamt about him before. Actually I've never had a nice dream. They've almost always been nightmares. So to think that the one time I do have a remotely nice dream, it's about Draco..?

My thoughts are cut of by Hermione tugging on my arm.

"Oh sorry, I dozed of a bit, didn't I?" I say, my thoughts from just mere seconds ago left behind.

"Yeah, you looked like you were in la la land," Hermione laughs, "anyway, we're here."

I look ahead of us, and there it is. The potions class. I look around and that's when I notice that is is strangely quiet. With scrunched eyebrows I open my mouth to speak, only to be cut off my Hermione, yet again.

"Let's go in now. You first." Hermione says hurriedly

"What, why? Your the one who 'forgot' your quill here. Shouldn't you go first?" I question

"Just go in, would you?" Hermione forces a scoff.

I narrow my eyes at her before complying, not wanting to start an argument.

As I walk in I hear the door abruptly shut with a bang. I turn around quickly, my eyes wide and alarmed.

"Hermione..?" No response.

"Hermione this isn't funny..." I go and try to open the door only to find it locked. I pat my pockets silently cursing, realizing I must've forgotten my wand somewhere.

So I'm stuck here...

The door opens harshly again, and another person is shoved into the room, just before the door closes again.

I take in the person's appearance. Wait, Draco? Why would Draco be here...

"Oi! What the hell Pansy?" Draco says getting up.

I don't think he's noticed me yet, and I'm too shocked to say anything.

Draco then starts hitting the door. "Pansy! I'm never helping you with your homework again!" Draco turns around running a hand through his blond locks in frustration when he doesn't get an answer. As he does this I feel a slight tingling in my cheeks.

He looks around the room before his eyes finally land on me. Oh no...

His pale blue eyes widen. "Har- Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing... Hermione shoved me in here and locked me in. Then you showed up." I say keeping my eyes on the ground. If I look at him he'll see my flushed cheeks, he would never let that go. I can just imagine him teasing me relentlessly.

"Oh... Well the same thing happened to me. Wait- why didn't you just use Alohomora?"

Now I just want to curl up in a ball from embarrassment. "Well you see... I think Hermione took my wand from me when I wasn't looking, because I remember having it on the walk here."

I finally look up at him. My breathing falters. I groan inwardly. 'Why am I stuck here with him of all people? Him and his stupid cuteness.'

"Well lucky for us, I have my wand." He reaches for his robe pocket and freezes. He pats around more, checking all his pockets. "Oh no... I think Pansy took mine."

I roll my eyes slightly. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

Draco just narrows his eyes, giving me a look that's seems like it's saying, 'What's that supposed to mean?'. Then he just scoffs.

"Yes, I can imagine her doing that. It wouldn't shock me if she did." He then smiles, looking at the ground. "So I suppose we'll have to find a way out- without magic." He concludes

Nodding silently, I take a look around the room. Before my eyes catch a glare of light. I follow the light and find a window.

"We could go through the window?" I suggest, pointing at said area.

Draco follows my gaze and walks towards it then looks back to me. "Are you bloody mental? Actually don't answer that." He sighs and runs a hand threw his white blond locks. "Whatever, let's try it."

I take a look at the glass. "There isn't a lock to open it so I guess we'll just have to kick it down."

Draco's eyes widen. "Snape would kill you! Oh um- not that I care or anything.."

I chuckle at this. "And that is why you-Draco, will be doing it."

I catch my mistake as soon as its said. I had just called him by his first name! Out loud! I slightly panic and nervously take a look at Draco to see if he noticed my slip up. His eyes are slightly widened, but he quickly fixes himself back to his usual calm but bold demeanor.

Draco just bits his bottom lip, thinking it over. "I'll try. No promises though."

I go over to a desk, reaching out to pull it over. Just as I reach out, so does Draco. Our hands touch, and I swear I felt little spark sending a jolt through my arm. Draco's eyes widen as he pulls his hand away, looking down at his arm in shock. My hands are just frozen it its spot, unable to move. It seems that Draco has snapped out of his daze, as he reaches out to pull the desk again. This time I keep my hands rooted by my side. When the desk is in place, I walk over to it and hold it still.

Draco hesitantly uses my shoulder as a support to help himself up on to the desk. I feel more of those darn sparks shoot down my arm, and a slight shiver passes through my body. I try to cover it up with a cough, hoping it would work. When Draco makes no comment, I decide its safe to relax. I watch as Draco situates himself so that he could kick down the window easily. Just as Draco raises his foot, ready to kick the window, the door bursts open.

"Mione?! How could you do such a thing?" I hear Ron say loudly.

Draco and I both look at each other, eyes wide, before I break eye contact turning to look at the door.

Ron moves to walk into the classroom, then he stops, his eyes narrowing at Draco.

"What is he doing here?"

Draco only looks down, his fist clenching.

"Just leave him alone Ron. Don't start a fight, not right now at least." I say, trying to take the attention off of Draco.

Draco looks up at me, surprise etched on his face. He then gives me a small smile, before looking down.

Ron narrows his eyes at our little exchange. "Nope. I won't be having any of that. What was going on here? Har-" Hermione clamps a hand around his mouth, smiling at Draco.

"Sorry about him. He gets moody when he's hungry."

Ron tried to say something, but none of us could understand him due to Hermione's hand still around his mouth. Ron just settles with glaring at her. Oh boy. This will be quite the argument when we get back to the Gryffindor common room, now won't it?

"Yeah, um. Don't mind him. We'll be on our way now. Come along Harry, hun." Hermione says holding a hand out for Harry to take.

I slowly walk over to Hermione taking her hand. I then turn and give Draco a small smile as we walk away, leaving Draco star struck.

Draco's POV

"Oh, Pansy you should've seen him! He smiled at me as he walked away! The nerve of him! Oh, but then just before that, Weasel was being rude, and Harry defended me! Can you believe that!" I say, reliving the memories, flailing my arms around to prove my point.

"Yes Draco darling, this is now the third time you have told me. And since when was it Harry and not Potter, huh?" Pansy says, her face morphed into a smirk.

"But, honestly Pansy you really should've seen him! He was so- wait what? Oh I didn't mean anything of it! I swear-" My eyes widen as I try to defend myself, even though I know that there is practically no point. Either way, Pansy will think what she wants.

"Draco transfiguration class starts soon, come on." Pansy cuts me of. 'How rude.' I think to myself pouting. Then I check the time, Pansy is very much correct and if we don't leave now we would be late.

My eyes widen. "Oh then let's go, get a move on! You could've said that earlier!"

I hate being late.

"Yeah, I tried. You were to busy ranting about your little lover boy to hear me." Pansy said with a straight face.

"Oh, well whatever let's go- wait! He is not my lover boy, Pansy!" I smack her arm lightly.

"It took you too long to notice I called him lover boy, I was starting to think that he really is your lover boy." Pansy giggles. Then her face turns to playfulness. "Or should I call him the green eyed boy who stole your heart? It would be T.G.E.B.W.S.Y.H for short. Or maybe something more-"

I clamp my hand over her mouth, not wanting to have to listen to her. "Pansy, please do us all a favor and SHUT IT!

Pansy pushes my hand away from her mouth, her face forming into one of fake concern.

"What? You don't like the nickname Lover Boy? Or is it T.G.E.B.W.S.Y.H that you don't like? Or maybe it's both- or maybe its the fact that it's me who saying it and not you? Oooh I get it, you don't want me to say it, because its your Lover Boy, not mine. Okay I-"

Again, I put a hand over her mouth, harder this time. Then, I just look down, to embarrassed to function right now.

Someone please remind me why exactly I'm friends with her. Because honestly, I have don't have a single clue.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV  
Small voices and whispers were all that had been spoken today. 

The usual noise of forks and knives clanking against plates wasn't there, and neither were the loud upbeat conversations. Everyone kept looking and glancing at me is another thing I noticed. They looked at me as if they were waiting for me to lash out at any given moment.

My eyes drift away from my untouched plate of food and on to Hermione and Ron, who are both sitting in front of me. They quickly diverted their gaze off of me and on to their lap.

Why is everyone acting so weird today?

Something must be wrong. Now that I think about it, the Slytherin table has been quiet, more so than usual. They all looked drained, both emotionally and physically. I let my eyes wander to the said group. Pansy out of all of them looked the worst, and she always looked flawless. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair disheveled. 

Something has happened- something bad. Something very, very bad.

Maybe this has something to do with what happened in Transfiguration class earlier. Professor Mcgonagall had been sorting out papers while we worked, until Professor Snape came barging in. He walked straight up to Professor Mcgonagall and whispered something in her ear. Professor Mcgonagall's eyes widened as she nodded her head rapidly pointing to Draco's good friend, Pansy Parkinson.

Thinking it was a simple detention or something, I didn't question it much at the time, but now I'm starting to think it was more than a detention. Okay, it was definitely more than just a detention. I looked at the Slytherin table, harder this time. Then it clicked.

Where is Draco?

My eyes widened, very noticeably, before I turned to face Hermione and Ron. It seems they were watching me very intently, their eyes wide with a mixture of concern and fear. 

"Where is he?" I asked leaning forward in my seat, "Did something happen? Is this why everyone is all quiet today? Do you-" I was cut of by Hermione.

"Harry." Hermione interrupted, "Everyone's been talking about it-"

"So you've known? And you didn't bother telling me about it? I obviously didn't know anything about it!" I interrupted with a mixture of hurt and shock.

"Harry, why are you so worried anyway?" Ron said, his face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

At this my eyes widen. Why am I so worried about Draco? It was a good question. A question that I don't even know how to answer. I thought about it a bit, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well..." I tried to explain why, but it seemed as if there was something blocking the words from coming out. "That doesn't matter! Your changing the topic. Why didn't you guys tell me about this? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Now it was their turn to stumble on their words. Ron's eyes widened, as well as Hermione's. So they really weren't ever going to tell me about it..? 

Hermione opens her mouth to speak, but I just put a hand out signaling her to stop.

"Harry-"

"No, we can talk about this later, if ever at all." And with that, I walked away.

Third Person POV  
The Slytherin girl watched the little fight with great Interest. She wasn't the only one watching, there were many others trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Pansy already knew what the topic of the conversation was, so she didn't really feel the need to eavesdrop. The topic of their conversation was quite obvious In her opinion. It was practically the topic of everyone's conversations today. They were talking about her best friend, also known as the Slytherin Prince, Draco.

When she saw the raven haired boy harshly get up and leave, she also decided to get up as well. Pansy didn't plan to follow him though, she just had the sudden urge to go see Draco and spill all this gossip to him. Draco would call it 'tea' not gossip though the black haired girl thought. Then her thoughts wandered more. Unfortunately, Draco would probably deny the thought of Harry Potter even thinking about him.

Before Pansy knew it, she found herself quietly entering Madam Pomfrey's. If someone heard her, she knew she was dead meat. As she carefully snuck in, she heard voices talking. She stopped walking and tried to tune into the conversation.

"His situation, I just don't know what to do! There is simply no other option."

"Draco won't be happy with this. He is a Slytherin after all, it would be wrong to shove my head boy into the home of Gryffindors-"

"Severus. I'm sorry- I really am. This is horrible and completely uncalled for, but there is nothing I can do. It will be on you to find or create a potion to reverse what has happened, and we both know how long that might take."

Pansy knew that the two hushed voices belonged to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. She so desperately wanted to peek around the corner and have a small look, but of course she knew not to. Only moments later she heard the shuffling of footsteps and then silence. Holding her breath, she peered around the corner before hesitantly deciding that the coast was clear. She looked around for a certain head of snowy blond hair. It was just then that she realized there was a shadow of a body on the ground, and it wasn't her shadow.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy's head whipped around at lightning speed, only to come face to face with Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh umm... I was just-" Pansy was about to make up some excuse, but she was interrupted.

"Parkinson, don't lie. You just want to see your dear friend Draco Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey gives Pansy a knowing smile, " I'll let you pass, just this once. Don't make me regret it." before her look turns stern.

Pansy gives her a dazzling smile. "Of course Madam Pomfrey."

The older woman winks at Pansy before walking away, stating that she had things to discuss with the head of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Pansy had never known that Madam Pomfrey was so... hmm what's the word for it? Rebellious? It seems the older woman was much more adventurous than she looked.

A certain blond head of hair came into view as Pansy looked around. She walked over to where he was being kept. Or should she say she? Draco and Pansy had been out in Hogsmeade, they were about to have a butterbeer and they had sat at the back of The Three Broomsticks. Pansy had been the one who got them the drinks, it was packed that particular night and Pansy said she knew someone who would take their order with out them having to wait in the line. She hadn't lied, their drinks came lightening fast. But what Draco didn't notice was Pansy discreetly slipping something into Draco's drink before she handed it to him. 

If you still don't understand, Pansy had drugged Draco's drink to turn him into a girl. She got this potion from a fellow Slytherin in their year called Blaise Zabini. All she knows about the potion is that it won't wear off until Draco drinks the antidote, which is currently unknown. She assumes Professor Snape, her head of house, will be given the task of finding an antidote for it. She doesn't doubt him for a second, knowing his skill in potions is remarkable, but she knows it will take weeks if not months to successfully create the antidote. That just gives her all the more time to push Draco and Harry closer together. 

Oh, by the way, she didn't plan this all on her own. Yes, you guessed it. Hermione Granger had helped Pansy plan this. While they were in the Forbidden Forest, they had planned not only to trap them in a room, but this as well. This was there plan b, and were only going to use it if the second plan didn't prove successful. Anyway, back to Draco.

Draco's sharp features were now softer, more womanly and lady like. He looked very delicate, like a flower. Her still thin, but plump lips had a pink shade to them. Her cheekbones became more prominent than ever, if that was even possible. There was also a rosey red color to her cheeks. His thick dirty blond eyelashes became longer, more noticeable. And lastly, his hair. His normally relatively short hair was now all the way down to her bum. It seemed it has also gotten thicker and fuller. 'It flowed like silk' Pansy thought to herself.

A drama queen as always she thought as she looked at how his area was set up. He even had a silk emerald green blanket draped over him. Draco loved living lavishly, that was obviously no secret. He slept in silky grey pajamas everyday, sometimes switching out the grey set for a green one. Pansy had realized just then that Draco preferred an emerald green over the Slytherin green. 'Too bland.' He would always say. His exact words were 'Too bland. Its lifeless, dull, and just plain ugly. Emerald green on the other hand- it's so full of life. It's vivid, bright, and it just draws me in. I can never look away." If that doesn't remind you of a certain somebody, then I don't know what will.

Pansy's train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Pansy?" Draco's tired, quiet voice questions.

Pansy came closer to Draco reaching for his hand. "Yes it's me you Prince. I mean everyone does treat you like one, why not just officially call you one? Seriously though, look at your sleeping arrangements!"

Draco just laughs at this, knowing that his friend is only joking. Pansy told him about what had happened with Potter and his friends. He of course denied that the topic of the argument was most likely about him, no surprise there really.

"But Draco-" Pansy tried.

"Pansy, stop putting things in my head! We both know that I could never be friends with Potter, let alone have a relationship with him. It just won't work." Draco's voice cracked at the last part.

Pansy's eyes softened for a moment when she looked at Draco. He looked heartbroken, as if someone had just told him his puppy had died. Her now long hair was messed up and disheveled from running her hands through it anxiously while listening to Pansy's story. 

"Miss- erm.. Mr. Malfoy." Both Draco and Pansy looked at Snape with curious eyes. "We have decided what to do about your situation."

Draco's eyes widened. He could feel Pansy holding on to his arm tightly.

"Well... What will we do?" Draco said, his voice strong although he felt the complete opposite.

"We will talk about that in the Headmasters office in no later than 15 minutes. You may come as well, Pansy." Snape drawled.

Pansy nodded absentmindedly, still clutching onto Draco's arm.

'Well, here we go.' Draco thought.

As the two girls made their way to Dumbledore's office, 10 minutes later, Draco couldn't help but be nervous. He had every right to be nervous, didn't he? He also really didn't have much of a say in his situation. No one asked him what he thought about it and what he wanted to do. They made the choice for him. Simple and quick. 

The walk to Dumbledore's office seems to go by in a matter of seconds, seeing as his mind was busy thinking about that was about to happen. Pansy came to a halt. Draco turns and looks at Pansy. 

"Everything alright?" Draco's concerned voice questions.

"Yeah... Its all fine." Although Pansy didn't seem like she believes this herself. "It will be okay right?" She then hesitantly questions. She doesn't want to regret her actions, and she hopes the teachers will do just what she wants them to.

Draco just nods, looking at the ground. "Yeah. Everything will be just fine." Draco says after a short moment.

"Alright then, let's go in."

"Yes, lets."

And with that, they entered, unaware of what is to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person POV

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson. Please have a seat." Dumbledore's cheerful voice calls. "We are just waiting for one more person." He has that familiar twinkle in his eyes as he says this.

Draco scoffs, oh how he hates that dumb twinkle. Pansy raises an eyebrow at the blonds reaction. Draco just rolls his eyes. With one last look, the two girls silently make their way to the two chairs waiting for them. Everyone is quiet for a moment, and the tension is eating away at Draco. Then, someone enters the room. None other than Draco's godfather, also known as Professor Snape.

Severus sighs. "Lets get on with this."

"Yes, lets." Dumbledore agrees. "Severus and I have agreed that you, Draco, shall be given a new identity."

"What?!" Pansy exclaims loudly, her eyes wide with shock, but of course this is all just her pretending so that no suspicion arrises. "There has to be another way! We could try something else for him. How about we...." Pansy trails off, but Draco doesn't bother listening. He is to busy thinking about what is about to happen to him, and how he will be able to manage it. He looks up at everyone in the room. They are all talking over each other. A strand of his now waist length blond hair falls in front of her face. She doesn't bother moving it.

"Would you all shut it?" Draco snaps. Everyone's gaze immediately moves to face the blond girl. Although, the two adults in the room seem displeased with Draco's choice of word, Pansy still looks eager out of the three. "This is my choice. No one else's, so I see it fit for me to decide for myself."

At this everyone in the room gapes at the Blond. "Draco-" Pansy starts staying, though she gets cut off.

"Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy is correct, it is not completely our choice to make. Do not push your opinions onto Mr. Malfoy." Snape interrupts, looking even more displeased.

"But-" Pansy starts.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape is correct. You shouldn't force your outlook on things onto Draco." It is Headmaster Dumbledore who interrupts her this time.

Pansy just huffs in response. Draco takes this as a chance to speak.

"Is there an alternative option for me? Perhaps a better one?"

"I'm afraid we don't have many choices here. It's either you get a new identity, for the time being, or you could move schools. But of course that would make it slightly harder for us to contact you." Snape drawls.

"Oh..." Draco whispers in slight despair, "Alright then. Then obviously the second option is out of our way. That only leaves on other option..."

"Then it is settled. You shall be given a new identity. Pack your things, be here just before everyone starts going to the great hall for dinner. Do not be late."

.oOo.

Dinner comes quick for Draco, seeing as he has been anxiously anticipating it. Draco checks his bags, one last time, just to make sure. He then lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He casts a quick reducio on his bags before stuffing them in his robe pocket.

As he walks out to the common room, knowing Pansy will be waiting for him there, he wonders how this will all turn out. How long would it take to find an antidote? How long would he be stuck as a Gryffindor? Silky short black hair comes into his vision, reminding him why he's there. He walks over to Pansy and taps her on the shoulder.

"It's time." He says to the girl, not looking her in the eyes.

He can feel Pansy looking at him, sadness in her gaze, but he doesn't dare to look back at her. This was hard enough as it is.

"Draco- I... I will miss you greatly. We won't be able to spend much time together or it would raise suspicion, and I don't want to risk anything happening to you." Pansy admits, "Even if you're being a bloody idiot, agreeing to all this mess, I'll still miss you." Ah, there it is. Of course it wouldn't be all nice and lovely, she had to add an insult. Well, all good thing some to an end, don't they?

The distraught girl slowly stood up. Once she fully stood up, she turned to give Draco a hug. To say that the blond was shocked would be an understatement. He was utterly bewildered. Bewildered by not only the hug she is currently giving him, but by her confession as well.

"Thank you." Draco finally croaks out, not knowing what else to say.

He slowly hugs the girl back. They stay like that for a moment, basking in the silence. Pansy is the first to let go, although it was very reluctantly. With a stern look and two pats on the shoulder later, they were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

.oOo.

Draco raises a shaky fist, and knocks on the dark oak door in front of him. Pansy reaches out and squeezes the blonds shoulder encouragingly. The door suddenly opens, presumably with the use of magic. As the two Slytherin students slowly walk into the room, they find Professor Snape and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, already there waiting for their arrival.

Draco clears his throat, knowing his voice will just come out as a involuntary whimper. The two adults turn to look at their visitor. A look of recognition passes across their faces.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy. Or should I say Ms. Malfoy?" Dumbledore jokes. "Take a seat."

Draco just gives Dumbledore one of his best glares, but aside from that he didn't do anything. The said students take a seat in the plush velvet chairs across from Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Draco unconsciously takes a look around. The walls are decorated by all sorts of things, eventful and colorful paintings, trophies and all sorts of things. The blond boy- now girl- looks back to Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asks.

"First, you need to change into these Gryffindor robes." Snape drawls, holding out female Gryffindor robes. If Draco were to be honest, which he was incredibly so, Snape looked disgusted at the clothes in his hands.

Draco can't help but grimace. Yes, he knew he would need to wear Gryffindor robes, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Especially since he would not only have to wear Gryffindor robes, but female Gryffindor robes. He would have to wear a bloody skirt! And don't forget, he would also have to wear knickers and a bra! Draco groans at the awful thought. Soon it wouldn't be a thought anymore, it would be his, err her, reality.

Wordlessly, he takes the bundle of clothing from Professor Snape's hand, and asks where he can go change.

"Oh, you can use my personal laboratory." Dumbledore suggests, "Its just to the left here." He instructs, pointing in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you." Draco mutters, walking over to the bathroom.

Draco looks at the bundle of clothing in his hands and runs a finger along the soft fabric experimentally.

"Well, here goes nothing..." He mutters to himself, rolling his pale grey eyes.


End file.
